Truth and What We Make of It
by redex
Summary: KankuNeji. yes you read that right PostcaptureofGaara. It was easy to convince Gai that they needed to back up his eternal rival. But Neji really just wanted to visit a wounded shinobi.


For kimi no vanilla, who is an excelent reviewer, and wrote the only other one of this pairing I've ever read. sends luff

* * *

**Truth and What We Make of It** _by _**Redex**

**

* * *

**

"You knew he was injured and you didn't send me."

Tsunade could feel the furious anger bristling underneath the young Hyuuga's voice, and knew that he was angry enough to let her see it. But she could also hear the fear, and that he would not admit to.

"Neji, this is bigger than you. It was the Atasuki."

Neji's face twisted for a moment and Tsunade almost thought he was going to swear.

"You know I'm strong enough to beat them."

"This is bigger than you, Neji."

Tsunade's tone was becoming brisk.

"I have no doubts that you could handle an Atasuki member just as well as Kakashi's team could, but you just don't care enough."

The muscles on the side of Neji's face twitched as he pressed his teeth together. His bow was flawless, and he twisted and stalked out the door, startling someone who cursed.

The fifth Hokage sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

---

"She thinks I don't _care_ enough!"

Although Neji wasn't much less reserved in public than he was in front of the Hokage, it was enough to allow him to swear softly.

Tenten watched her agitated team-mate with concern.

"Don't even think about going after them by yourself," she said quickly. "Neji, I know you're worried, but it would look very bad."

"Yes, I know."

Neji sighed and slumped a fraction in his seat, fiddling with a coffee spoon. It was worrying for Tenten as well - Neji never fidgeted. If there was anyone who could mould chakra for three days, it was Neji.

Plucking the spoon deftly from his hands, Tenten set it down on the table.

"Look, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

The Hyuuga glare was not something to be trifled with. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Tell Gai. You know he always looks for an excuse to compete with his eternal rival, and he can talk to the Hokage and make it look like it's her idea..."

Neji's eyes flashed as he rose from his seat and swept out of the cafe. Tenten sighed and got up to follow him. It was no use leaving these boys on their own.

---

Kankuro opened his eyes slowly, hand gripping a kunai under the sheets. If it came to it, he might be able to at least defend himself for as long as it took someone to get here...

"You can put the kunai down."

A wave of relief washed through him at that familiar low voice.

"Neji. What are you doing here?"

The black hair and pale skin was hardly visible in the dark room, moonlight spilling in from between light curtains.

"Visiting."

He could sense the slow unwinding of tension in Neji's body as he sat down on the side of Kankuro's bed, and then slowly, hesitantly, lay down beside him.

"How bad is it?" he asked after Kankuro hand grunted and shuffled enough to fling an arm around his waist.

"Still can't move my lower body that well," he sighed, smirking a little at the slightly crestfallen look in Neji's eyes. Not that the Hyuuga would ever admit to wanting sex that much.

"Other than that, I'm pretty good. Thanks to your medi-nin, the pink-haired one."

"Sakura," Neji responded automatically, but his mind was elsewhere. He leant in and brushed his lips against the underside of Kankuro's unpainted jaw. The body quivered as he gently laid ghost-kisses all along his neck.

He unbuttoned the light undershirt and ran a paler hand along the skin, watching the goosebumps rise in its wake.

"Neji..."

Pale full-moon eyes closed for a moment as Neji shuddered at the lust underscoring his name on Kankuro's lips. He allowed his chin to be lifted up, and mouth kissed with no small amount of passion. Sliding an arm along smooth skin, he wrapped it around Kankuro's neck and pulled closer, pressing their bodies together.

"I missed you," he whispered, almost inaudible. Kankuro smirked and kissed the corner of one eye.

"I know."

Sighing, Neji pressed closer to him and pushed down the desire that rose in his body at the feel of Kankuro's firm, muscled body.

He would stay here, in this land of touch and simplicity, for as long as possible.

* * *

Kudos to Porti for helping with the last line. 3 Review me, biatches! 


End file.
